


Birthday Present

by xx_Katastrophe



Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Birthday Sex, F/M, Impregnation, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Wine, bonus ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/xx_Katastrophe
Summary: It's Nathalie's birthday, and Gabriel gives her a birthday present (or two... or three...) that they both enjoy.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770898
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus ending! Read below the line break for it. :) 
> 
> For those of you who read my main story... this may or may not be the conception of the newest Agreste...

Nathalie was slightly suspicious of what Gabriel was planning- especially now that he had excused himself from the office a few minutes early, which he never does. As she watched him leave, she continued to work on the emails she needed to respond to and schedule she needed to make. Today was her birthday, and he had wished her a happy birthday earlier. She didn’t have any plans, aside from working today, and then relaxing after, though the current thing on her mind was wondering what Gabriel was doing. She is not very fond of surprises, and he is aware of this fact. However, he was going to surprise her anyway- it was a special day for her, and he believes she should be recognized, appreciated and loved on her birthday. After he had finished setting up the surprise, he had grabbed an old scarf he had laying around, and came downstairs, to find that she was still working. 

“Are you finished, yet?” 

“Almost… just a moment.” Nathalie said as she resumed her furious typing. Once she was finished, she looked up at him. “Gabriel, what are you up to?” 

“Take off your glasses.” 

“What? Why?” She took off her glasses anyway. 

He walked over to her, as he placed the scarf across her eyes, tying it behind her head and under her bun. “So I can do this.” 

“I can’t see.” 

“That’s the point. Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.” He said, as he helped her out of her chair. She was clinging to his arm tightly, now slightly more nervous about what he was planning. He escorted her slowly up the stairs, and to the master bedroom, where he closed the door behind them. He untied the scarf from around her eyes. 

“Okay, open your eyes.” He instructed her. Once she opened her eyes, and put her glasses back on her face, she was pleasantly surprised to see candles around the room, the dim light flickering and casting shadows on the ceiling and on the walls, with rose petals scattered across the bed. He stepped away for a moment and returned, holding a bag in one hand, and a small black box in the other.

Nathalie found herself at a loss of words. “This is beautiful, Gabriel… but how come?” 

“Because it’s your birthday, and you deserve something special. Is it too much?” 

“No no, it’s not. I was just caught off guard… I didn’t expect such a lovely scene, is all.” She said to him, approaching him and giving him a kiss on the lips. He returned her kiss, as he handed her the bag. She raised an eyebrow, as she pulled the tissue paper from the bag and held it in her hand. She reached into the bag, and there were a few items. The first thing she pulled out was a pair of panties, and a bra. They were definitely handmade, crafted from the finest purple silk, with a lace panel in the middle of each garment- and purple lace panels were shaped into a butterfly. She raised a brow at him, catching on to what he was doing. “It’s very lovely work- though I believe you very much had yourself in mind.” 

“Of course I did. But I just think you look absolutely stunning in purple. I may be biased though.” 

“Mm. Definitely biased.” She teased, and reached further into the bag. She pulled out some chocolate. It was her absolute favorite- dark chocolate and sea salt. Nathalie looked at him, and smiled fondly, as he then grabbed her hand, and opened the ring box. Her hand went to cover her mouth, as he gazed into her eyes. 

“I wanted to give you something extra special for your birthday this year. A promise ring- because I’m serious about us being together forever. Call me old fashioned if you will… but I wanted to prove to you that I mean it when I love you very much.” 

Nathalie took a moment to admire the ring as he delicately slid it on her finger- a gold ring, the honey-colored metal twisted in an intricate pattern all the way around the band. In the center was a gemstone, the candlelight revealing the gemstone to be the color of her birthstone. She was surprised he even knew such a detail. “Oh, Gabriel… it’s lovely. I love it. I love you. Thank you…” She pulled him in for a kiss. He returned her affections, as his arms wrapped around her waist. 

He pulled away from her, and pressed his forehead to his. “I love you too, Nathalie. Go get changed. There’s one last surprise.” He told her, as he shooed her off to the bathroom. She nodded, taking the newly gifted lingerie and herself into the bathroom. She stripped out of her normal attire, and the basic undergarment she’d chosen to wear today, and slipped herself into the new ones. They fit her perfectly. After admiring herself in the full length mirror on the wall, she emerged from the bathroom. He hadn’t returned yet, so she decided to sit on the foot of the bed and wait for him. When he returned, he got an eyeful of her dressed in the lingerie he had made. He had almost dropped the bottle of wine tucked under his arm. He had saved it for such an occasion- a bottle of  _ Domaine Leroy Musigny Grand Cru 2012 _ . 

“How do I look?” Nathalie asked coyly. 

“Even more ravishing than I could have imagined when crafting the garments.” Gabriel replied, as he set down two glasses on the dresser.

Nathalie smiled, as she eyed what he had brought with him. He had another box, which he placed on the dresser. It had a nice bow, and wrapped in a nice, golden material. She also took note of the wine, which he was opening currently. She got up from the bed and walked to stand beside him. “What’s in the box?” 

“Chocolate covered strawberries. They’re also sprinkled with edible gold.” He replied, removing the cork as he poured the very expensive wine into the glasses. 

“I hope you plan on sharing them with me, then.” She said, as she grabbed a glass of wine. She then grabbed the golden box from the dresser in her free hand, and sat on the edge of the bed once more. She sipped her wine, as she removed the top of the box. He wasn’t joking- those strawberries were covered in edible gold. She picked one up, and took a bite. She was looking at him, as he was dressing down, to his boxers. Once sufficiently undressed, he sat beside her, glass of wine in hand. He picked up one of the strawberries and ate it himself. 

He hummed, “Mm… these are delicious.” She nodded, as they simultaneously sipped the wine. 

“The strawberries, and the wine. What kind of wine is it?” 

“Domaine Leroy Musigny Grand Cru 2012. It’s quite expensive…. Well over 10 thousand euros.” His casual reply almost made her choke. As they enjoyed the berries and wine over casual banter, they became closer, and closer, until she found herself sitting on his lap. They had finished the wine, and the alcohol loosened them up a little. Gabriel just realized that there was one last gift he had gotten- even he forgot about it. His hands had slipped down, to grab a handful of her rear, and squeezing it. “There’s one last present I got for you.” He whispered into her ear. 

“Oh? What is it?” She asked. He motioned for her to get off of his lap. She did and he got up, and retrieved another nicely wrapped box from the closet. He placed it in her lap, and sat next to her. 

“Open it and find out…” He smirked mischievously. Nathalie already knew this was going to be a naughty gift. She slowly opened the box, and her eyes widened at the box’s contents- a bottle of strawberry flavored lube, and a hot pink butt plug. 

“Oh. It’s… lovely, Gabriel. Thank you.” She said, extremely embarrassed. She swore that her face was on fire.

“I know the color isn’t your style… but it was the best I could do. I know you’ve always wanted one.” He said. She was even more embarrassed, but she pulled out the hot pink silicone object from the box, along with the lube. 

“Well, you’re not wrong…” She replied, as she smirked at him. She went right back to sitting on his lap, and presented him with the strawberry lube. “And you get to help me get warmed up.” 

He smirked as he flipped the cap open. “I don’t mind one bit. Though, you may want to remove the nice panties… Shame, because they look very good on you.” 

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes, as she was going to remove the garment from her lower half. “Of course you think that… Not only did you make it, but you’d think I would look good in any outfit.” 

“That’s very true, my dear…” He said, as he generously slathered the strawberry scented liquid to his index and middle fingers. It smelled just like a piece of strawberry candy- sugary sweet. She had caught wind of the scent too. Once she removed her knickers, she tossed them aside haphazardly. He looked at her in the eyes. “Alright, just take a deep breath, and relax…” 

She nodded, as she took a deep breath, and allowed her body to relax. Her hands went to his shoulders as she grabbed them gently. She was a little nervous, but looking into his calming blue-grey eyes kept the nerves at bay. He leaned in and pulled her into a deep kiss, as his free hand went to grab her ass gently. His fingers sunk into the supple flesh, as his lubricated fingers found their way to her back passage. His index finger rubbed around the entrance, in an attempt to relax the muscles further. He released her grip on her to grab the lube once more, and he applied some right around the hole. As he sunk his pointer finger in, he felt her gripping onto his shoulders and tensing her entire body. Momentarily he separated his lips from hers, as she heaved a breathy sigh. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

She nodded. “Yes, though just slightly uncomfortable, as to be expected.” He began to move his finger in and out of her slowly. 

“Good.” He replied simply, before their lips connected once again. Once he felt like she was sufficiently warmed up for it, he slowly inserted his middle finger alongside the first one. He began to move them faster now- and as he did so, she was sufficiently comfortable with the action, even seeming to enjoy it quite a bit. She was rocking her hips gently, grinding up against him, and eager. He took note, enjoying just how excited she was getting. Now would be time for the final stage- putting the new toy to use. She separated herself from his lips, her face flushed from arousal and as well as the alcohol she had consumed. 

“I’m ready.” She told him simply. He smiled at her, withdrawing his fingers as he took hold of the butt plug, and the lubricant. 

“I’m sure you’re going to do very well with it, Nathalie…” He replied, as he lubricated the end of the toy very well. He pressed the lubricated end right to her hole. “Alright, ready? One… two… three.” He said, as he slowly pushed the toy into her. She gasped softly, chewing on her lower lip as it was being slid into her deeper, until it was fully embedded in her. He let go of the toy, the end of the toy resting flush to her. “How do you feel?” He asked, as his clean hand rubbed circles on the small of her back. 

“Hnn… great, Gabriel…” She replied. She was fully aroused, as she lifted her hips slightly off of his lap. There was a small wet spot on the front of his underwear, where her bare lower half was sitting on him. He saw this, and smirked. 

“I can tell that you’re already very excited… but you’ll have to wait for just a moment, my dear… I would like to wash my hands before we get into the main event...” He playfully spanked her. She nodded, as she shuffled off of him, and onto the bed. She was on her hands and knees now, watching him step into the master bathroom. Once he had washed his hands proper, he had returned into the main room, admiring her. He walked around behind her, admiring her plugged ass, and very visibly aroused pussy. His cleaned fingers pressed to her wet, swollen slit, and began to rub gently. 

She moaned softly, pressing her hips into his fingers. He was pleased to see she was even more excited for him than ever. Two fingers sunk slightly into her, as he leaned closer to her. “How badly do you need me, my love?” 

“B-badly, Gabriel… I want you so badly…” She said, voice faltering slightly. He smiled, as he joined her on the bed, on his knees behind her. His fingers still were rubbing her, being more rough as the tips of his fingers passed over her clitoris. She shuddered at that. 

“Mm… I can tell. You know I can’t resist you like this.” He cooed, as he ceased his rubbing. He looked at his fingers, coated in the fluids of her arousal. He promptly licked his fingers clean, desiring to taste her. As he suspected, she tasted delightful- even better than the chocolate covered strawberries they enjoyed together. He made quick work of removing his boxers, discarding them to the floor, amongst the other articles of clothing. Intoxicated by his own arousal, the multiple glasses of wine he had, and the taste of her still on his tongue, he took hold of his cock, and began to stroke it. Even though he was sure they wouldn’t need it, he decided to squirt a bit of lube onto his cock. While he was stroking himself, he spread the lube across himself, before leaning over her and guiding the tip towards her entrance. He shivered at the strong warmth she was emitting. Using one hand, his hand traveled across her torso, and up. It slid under her bra, and groped her chest. As he did that, he pushed himself into her core with ease. He grit his teeth as he sunk himself further, and further into her. 

As he was filling her aching and eager pussy, she leaned her head back and let out a low groan as he hilted inside of her. A new feeling of pleasure was found when she had both of her holes filled, and it was driving her crazy. He looked down at her, as he began to thrust into her, already starting at a medium pace. They were both rather eager, and it was evident by how feverish his touch was, and how she was rocking her hips ever so slightly. He brought his other hand down towards her nethers again, lubricated fingertips finding their way to her clitoris again. They brushed over it once again, and she shivered beneath him. As he did this, he pushed her upright, holding her close. His chest was pressed to her back, as he roughly groped her breast. As he began to thrust up into her harder, her head leaned back, resting against his shoulder as she let out a louder moan. She was already losing control of her breathing, quickly becoming an aroused wreck. The sounds of skin on skin contact, and small noises of delight echoed through the bedroom, and only fueled their desires. 

He leaned in and began to pepper her neck in kisses, breathing heavily against the skin of her neck as he was continuing to thrust into her, now speeding up. Nathalie’s mind was being overtaken by her pleasure, already feeling herself getting closer and closer to release. It certainly was being amped as his fingertips rubbed in circles around her clitoris even faster now. Her knees felt weak, and to keep herself held up against him, she tensed all her muscles in the lower half of her body. He groaned against the crook of her neck, closing his eyes as the scent of artificial strawberry mixed with her perfume, a fragrance from his own collection, filled his senses. He loved her, absolutely everything about her. His grip on her breast grew tighter, which caused her to let out a soft cry- of slight pain and the pleasure it brought. She was dangerously close to the edge. 

“G-gabriel, I… I’m so close…” She said, between her ragged breaths. He didn’t reply verbally, but he was also evidently teetering on the edge of absolute ecstasy. It didn’t take long, as Nathalie fell over the edge first, and in turn, caused Gabriel to follow behind her. He was buried within her, releasing his seed deep within her. His face was buried into the crook of her neck as he breathed hard, all of her in as he held her close to him. As they both came down from their high points, he slowly pulled himself out of her, as she separated herself from him. She looked over her shoulder at him. She wanted to sit down, but knew that would be far too uncomfortable for her. She reached behind her, and pulled out the toy from her ass, shuddering at the odd sensation that washed over her. She sits herself down on the edge of the bed, resting her elbows on her knees, and he sits next to her. 

“How was your birthday present?” He asked her, wrapping an arm around her and pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“It was great. I wouldn’t have wanted to spend my birthday any other way.” She replied, with a small chuckle. “I would say that we should go again… however, getting older means not being quite as energetic as I was when I was younger.” 

“I understand. Cuddling in our pajamas sounds like a much better idea, anyhow.” He replied. She nodded. 

“Let’s get washed up… and we’ll clean up the bedding tomorrow…” She replied to him, pecking him on the lips. They stood, and got themselves cleaned up. Nathalie cleaned the new toy she had gotten as well, and carefully put it away. Not wanting to risk being caught by anyone else in the mansion, Nathalie opted to borrow a pair of Gabriel’s boxers and one of his t-shirts to wear. The tee shirt was slightly baggy on her, but he insisted that she looked adorable in his clothes. Once they were redressed in their pajamas, they crawled into bed. He was propped up against the copious amounts of pillows on the bed, and she crawled beside him, resting her head on his chest. She had removed her glasses by this point, them resting on the nightstand to her right. He had removed his own glasses, looking down at the woman curled up to his side. 

“Happy Birthday, my love…” He muttered, kissing the top of her head, gently. 

“Thank you, Gabriel. And thank you for making my birthday the best one I’ve had in a long time.” She replied, reveling in all the affection he was giving her at the moment. 

“Of course. I plan on making every one of your birthdays special in some way from now on.” He vows to her, taking her hand and planting a gentle kiss on her knuckles. 

She giggled softly. “Hmm… well, I suppose I’ll be okay with that… after all, it is my birthday.” 

Their light, playful banter continued until they both were drowsy- they fell asleep peacefully, but not before kissing each other good night, and basking in their love and affection for each other.

* * *

Some month or two later, Nathalie came to the office that day with a surprise of her own. As Gabriel prepared his drawing tablet, she approached him, with a small smile. He took notice that she didn’t have her usual coffee, instead opting for a cup of tea. 

“Good morning, my Natha--” 

“Close your eyes.” She instructed him. 

He blinked once, before giving her a confused look. “Why?” 

“Because I have a surprise for you. Just stay there.” 

“Uh… okay…” He hesitantly closed his eyes. She walked away from him, and to her desk, to retrieve something she had placed in her bag, which contained her tablet and stylus. She retrieved a pregnancy test that she had taken before entering the office. She had approached him once more and grabbed his hand, and placed the test in his hand. 

“Open your eyes.” She says, smirking as she watches his reaction. He looked at the object in his hand, eyes wide. 

“Is this a pregnancy test?” 

“Yep. Look closer.” 

He looked closer, feeling the blood draining from his face as he saw the very obvious positive indication on the pregnancy test. He slowly sat himself down on the floor. He needed a minute to process. 

“Surprise.” She said to him, as she sits on the floor in front of him.

“You certainly did surprise me, dear.” 

“So… how are you feeling?” 

Gabriel took a deep breath. “Nervous.” 

“You and me both.” She looked at him, patting his leg gently. He nodded, and allowed her to crawl into his lap. She did so, and leaned her head against his shoulder. His hand eventually found its way to her belly, laying it on top of her. She gave him a confused look. “What are you doing?” 

“I just wanted to feel closer to our child. It’s silly, I know. But I already love them.” 

Nathalie smiled. “I already love them too. And I bet Adrien will, too.” 

“I love you, too. And I’m going to take good care of you.” He told her, as he kissed her forehead softly. She melted into his embrace, taking a moment to cuddle him. Once she had sufficiently cuddled him, she stands up, and returns to her desk, to start her work for the day. They could celebrate properly at the end of the day. He stood up as well. As he opened the drawing program, he already began to draw maternity dress designs- determined to make her look her best. He made a promise to himself, to be a better parent to the new baby he’ll be meeting soon. He just hoped he could live up to the promise he made. 


End file.
